plastic_memoriesfandomcom-20200222-history
Chizu Shirohana
Chizu Shirohana (城花チズ, Shirohana Chizu) is the owner and grandmother of Nina. Appearance Chizu is a lady of old age, as shown by the wrinkles on her face. She has brown eyes and brownish-gray hair that is always kept in a bun. On the day of Nina's retrieval, she is shown to be wearing a violet blouse and a bluish-gray skirt that ends below her knee. Personality Chizu is ill-tempered and unkind, especially in the way she treats members of the Terminal Service. It is revealed, however, that this attitude is brought about by a difficulty to deal with the pain of the thought of losing Nina. Another reason behind her irritability, as Nina points out, is her age. Despite this, Chizu deeply cares for her granddaughter. Biography Ms. Shirohana has raised Nina over the course of the Giftia's lifespan, and therefore loved and treated her like her own granddaughter. Nina was given as a retrieval assignment to Michiru and Zack, but Chizu gave their team a difficult time in the negotiation process, as she would not entertain them and would instead constantly shout for them to leave. She similarly did not entertain the team of Tsukasa and Isla after Nina's retrieval was transferred to their care. In spite of Isla's persistence and attempts to bribe her with tea and snacks, Chizu insisted that she did not want Nina to be retrieved, telling the team to stop wasting their time. After Isla barged in the Shirohana residence in a desperate attempt to negotiate, Chizu threatened to call the police on them. At Nina's insistence, she allowed Tsukasa and Isla to come inside. With Isla in the shower, Tsukasa attempted to provide Chizu with options she may avail regarding Nina's retrieval. Chizu protested against this in anger, telling Tsukasa that Nina is the only family she has and that she is uninterested in letting them take her granddaughter away. Overhearing the conversation between Isla and Nina in the bathroom, she realized her own selfishness and agreed to sign the agreement form. She asked Isla to prepare tea for the four of them before Nina's retrieval. As Nina gave her reminders of what to do after she is gone, Chizu assured her granddaughter that she will be alright without her. Following the retrieval and after walking back to her house, Chizu thanked Tsukasa and Isla before closing the door behind her. Relationships Nina Chizu's Giftia who she considers as her granddaughter and the only family she has, which leads to her over-protectiveness of her. Trivia Quotes * "Hey, you! How dare you barge in here?" (To Isla) * "Don't give me that! Maybe you people don't see her as anything but a disposable item, but to me she's the only family I've got! No matter what happens, I'm going to go on living with Nina forever! If it means losing her, I'd rather die!" (To Tsukasa) * "You don't have to worry. I'll be fine." (To Nina) Gallery Chizu Shirohana 02.png Chizu Shirohana 03.png Chizu Shirohana 04.png Chizu Shirohana 05.png Chizu Shirohana 06.png Chizu Shirohana 07.png Category:Characters Category:Human __NOEDITSECTION__